1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide door opening/closing apparatus for opening or closing a slide door of an automotive vehicle by means of a motor when a door opening/closing switch is operated.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in automotive vehicles provided with slide doors, motor-powered slide-door opening/closing apparatus are equipped for facilitating loading or unloading of baggage and for passenger entry and exit. In such automotive vehicles provided with the motor-powered slide door opening/closing apparatus, however, the slide door opening/closing switch is arranged only within the passenger compartment. Therefore, in order to open or close the slide door on the outside of the vehicle, the driver must open or close the slide door manually, thus resulting in inconvenience.